Queen of Queens
by YoominC16
Summary: Stephanie was tired of playing second best to the King's lover. She was the Queen and she would be damn if he got treated like one instead. Triple H/Brian Kendrick slash one sided HHH/Stephanie McMahon. AU! fic


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. The wrestlers and/or on air personalities are owned by the WWE, TNA, or other respective parties. This is fiction._

* * *

><p>"Hunter!" Brian screamed as he climaxed, spraying the white silk sheets beneath him with his seed.<p>

"Uh Brian." Hunter grunted as Brian's tight heat pulled him over the edge. He pulled out of Brian, unrolled the condom off of his member, tied it off and threw it in the trashcan, or so he thought. It was in that general direction.

Brian pulled the cum soaked sheet off of the bed and threw it on the floor before lying on the mattress. Hunter snuggled next to him, his head buried in Brian's neck.

"I feel sorry for who ever has to clean that." Brian said and Hunter grunted. "Have you spoken to the queen."

"Oh Brian you always have to ruin the moment." Hunter said and kissed Brian's neck. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Have you?" Brian asked again.

"No." Hunter said with a stretch.

"Hunter!" Brian yelled. "You're leaving for Ireland in a few hours and you haven't spoken to your queen."

"It's very hard for me to speak with her when my cock is buried deep inside of you." Hunter quickly replied. "And why are you so worried about her, you know I don't like that bitch."

"Hunter!" Brian yelled disapprovingly.

"What? I don't like her. I was force to marry her because I hadn't met you yet." Brian scoffed.

"You didn't meet me first, you met her majesty first and that is your queen and the mother of your future children an-."

"She will not carry any children of mine." Hunter said quickly. "That's a guaran-damn-tee. If she ever ends up pregnant, it won't be mine. The only person I want carrying my children is laying right next to me."

Brian rolled his eyes. "What good would that do? I'm not married to you so any children we have won't be able to ascend the throne. You have to think Hunter."

"I am thinking love." Hunter replied. "I will find grounds for a divorce. Stephanie won't be around for much longer then you'll be my new queen."

Brian smiled. He would love to be Hunter's queen because somewhere along they way, he had actually fallen for his king. When he had met Hunter, he was poor and hungry. He had to find odd jobs here and there to make ends meet and to keep food in his stomach. He was working at a job site, moving shillings and bricks for houses, when the king's limo pulled up right next to him. Hunter and an older man with white hair got out of the limo. He told him he was way too pretty to be doing manual labor. He told Brian that he could keep him clothed, fed, and have a nice roof over his head if he just came with him. Not wanting to seem easy, Brian respectfully declined. Hunter said OK and left but first asked him his full name and he told him. The next day Hunter had showed up at his slum one bedroom apartment and told him he wouldn't take no for an answer. Who was he to deny the king? So from that day forward, he became Sir Brian, the king's lover. At first he was just pretending to be in love for the delicious food he was given and the beautiful palace that he was able to live in but then there came a day where he didn't have to pretend anymore. He had actually fell in love and he didn't know if this was a wonderful thing or a wonderfully horrible situation.

Brian sat up in the bed. "Well, I live in the now and right now Stephanie is your queen so." Brian got off the bed and walked to his private bathroom. "I'm going to run you a bath and you exactly five minutes to bring yourself to the bathroom so you can bathe and get ready for your Ireland trip." Brian said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hunter sighed as he rolled out of bed, thinking of ways to get the little minx in the tub with him as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hunter was dress for his trip in his tailored black and white pinstriped suit, with a white oxford shirt, a green tie, and a green and silver handkerchief in the pocket. His silver cufflinks shined bright and his silver Rolex glistened in the light. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked very diplomatic.<p>

"You look good." Brian said and smiled. Hunter grabbed his hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You look good too." Hunter replied and Brian scoffed. He was only wearing some dark denim jeans and a polo shirt.

"Thanks for the compliment but you still have to speak to Stephanie." Brian said and Hunter sighed.

"Fine." He said and opened the door. He walked out in the hall but turned around to look at Brian. Brian reached up and gave him a kiss. "I love you, see you in a couple of days."

"Love you too. See you." Hunter was about to walk down the hall and go to Stephanie's room but Ric, his most trusted adviser, came running down the hall.

"There you are Hunter." Ric said, he was one of the few people that could informally address the King of Kings. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We have to go."

"Now? I thought you said three." Hunter said and looked at his watch. "It's two thirty."

"We need to be at the air strip at three, not leave the palace at three." Ric said shaking his head. "Come on, if we leave now we'll get there right at three. Hey Brian." Ric said and walked away. Hunter turned to Brian.

"Hunter." Brian gave a warning.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll send Stephanie a text."

"You'll call."

"Yeah, I'll call. I have to go. Bye." Hunter said and kissed Brian again before running down the hall to catch up with Ric.

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked up at here lady in waiting, Michelle. "When is the King supposed to leave?"<p>

"Er…he already left. I thought you knew." Michelle replied.

Stephanie's jaw was set and she took deep breaths through her nose. He left without saying anything to her. He left with a word, with a goodbye or a see you later. She was queen goddamn it. She had earned and deserved more respect then that. She was aware of the fact that he didn't love her but he could at least said 'I'm leaving now, see you later.'

"Was he with his…mistress before he left?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Michelle answered and Stephanie was livid.

"How dare he? How dare he leave without so much as a goodbye to me but spends all of his time with that whore." Michelle watched as Stephanie paced around the room. "I am the queen, his queen goddamn it. He should of at least said goodbye to me but no he's frolicking around with that blonde bimbo…no offense." Stephanie vents.

Michelle shakes her head. "None taken."

"I am the Queen. He married me. What does he have that I don't have?" Stephanie whines.

"A penis." Michelle mumbles under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…I can't see what he sees in Brian." _Besides the fact that he's not a total bitch like you_.

"I have to find out why he's so special. I'm going to his room to have a chat with him."

"Er…do you think that's a good idea?" Michelle asked.

"It's a perfect idea. Wait for me here while I go talk to Brian." Stephanie said and walked out of the door. Michelle sighed and sat on the bed. The king would not be pleased.

* * *

><p>Brian had just reset up his chest board when he heard a knock on his door. Brian got out of his seat and answered the door. He was met with a shocking sight.<p>

"Your majesty." Brian said and went to bow but Stephanie stopped him.

"Oh Brian, there's no need for formalities. No one is around." Stephanie said light heartedly. "May I come in?"

"Oh yes please." Brian said and stepped out of the way. Stephanie entered the room and looked around. She was immediately jealous of the red and gold décor, large California king size sleigh bed, and regal looking red and gold furniture. Her room wasn't nearly as grand or as decorated. She had been asking Hunter for her room to be better decorated and he kept saying he would get to it but it never came, now, she new why. Stephanie took a deep breath in and out through her nose to calm herself down.

She looked over at the table and saw the chess set. "You play chess?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mind if I play a round with you?" Stephanie asked sweetly.

"Not at all." Brian pulled out the chair for and Stephanie sat down. She could have melted in the comfort of the chair. Her chairs were nowhere near this comfortable. Brian sat down across from her.

"White starts." Brian said and Stephanie moved her first piece.

The game went on for a few more minutes and it seemed as if Stephanie was winning. She had more of Brian's pieces than he had of her's. Stephanie looked up at Brian and noticed the beautiful diamond cross necklace around his neck.

"That necklace is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Um, it was a gift."

"From the king." Stephanie answered as she moved a pawn.

"Yes ma'am." Brian said as he moved his rook.

"And the earrings." Stephanie said and pointed to the dangly cross earrings.

"It was a set." Brian said with a smile.

Stephanie gave Brian an ugly look. "You know you are nothing more than a prostitute…a warm hole to keep my husband's dick warm." Stephanie said as she moved her queen and took Brian's rook.

Brian chuckled. "I may be just a warm hole to keep your husband's dick warm, as you put it, but he cares more about my warm hole than he does about you. What does that say about you? That your beloved husband needs someone else to warm his bed and his heart at night." Brian said calmly as he moved his pawn. He looked up at Stephanie and saw the anger in his face.

"You won't be around for long." Stephanie said as she moved her queen so it could take the pawn.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you before he left." Brian said as he moved his bishop so it took the queen. "Check mate."

Stephanie abruptly stood up. "I am the queen and I always will be. You are just a plaything, a toy. He will grow tried of you and throw you out."

"Believe what you must." Brian said as he stood up. "But you will be the one thrown out and I will be sitting beside Hunter on the queen's throne."

"You will never be queen." Stephanie said and turned on her heels. She quickly left the room and closed the door with a slam.

Brian looked down at the chest board and turned over the white king. "I win."

* * *

><p>"The king has arrived." Michelle told Stephanie. The week had flown pass without any more excitement. Stephanie stated to herself and Brian to himself. They didn't see each other in the halls and they made sure they didn't see one another.<p>

Stephanie got up and left her room. She traveled down the stairs and to the front entrance. She watched as the workers carried in boxes, which looked like gift boxes, into the house. They were of all shapes and sizes and colors. Were all of these gifts for here?

"What is all of this?" Stephanie asked the servant who walked up to her. "These are things he brought back from Ireland." The servant handed a small package to Stephanie. "This is for you. His majesty regrets that he couldn't give this to you himself but he had jetlag and went to lay down."

"Are the rest of these for me?" Stephanie asked with a smile of here face.

"No, this was the only one labeled for you." The servant said quickly and left.

Stephanie took a deep breath and opened the package. "Perfume. All he got me was perfume." She said to Michelle. She walked over to one of the bigger packages and read the label. It was for Brian. They all were from Brian. Stephanie turned on her heels and walked back to here room with a fury. This was the final straw.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Hunter said and kissed Brian deeply. "Missed you so much."<p>

"Hey." Brian watched as the servants brought in box after box. "Wha-What's all of this?"

"Gifts." Hunter said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"All of this." Brian questions and Hunter nodded. "Hunter."

"No." Hunter cut him off. "You will except them and you will like them all."

Brian shrugged before picking up a box and opening it. "So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Hunter asked.

"It got interesting. I played chess with your wife." Brian said as he revealed the Irish theme chess set from the box. "This is nice."

"What? What did she say?"

Brian grabbed another box. "Oh you know the usual, I won't be around for much longer."

"Bitch has some nerve." Hunter states.

Brian holds up an Irish green lace thong. "Really?"

Hunter chuckled. "I thought it would look great on you, green is your color."

Brian giggled. "Do you want me to model it for you?"

"As much as I would like that." Hunter stood up and so did Brian. "I have to go meet with a few people and give them the official report and do some other bullshit. Later." Hunter said and kissed Brian.

"I'll see you then." Brian said and with that Hunter left. Brian watched as the servants brought in more gifts.

"There's more?"

"There's a lot, sir Brian."

Brian sighed. How was going to open all of this crap?

* * *

><p>"Where is Hunter?" Stephanie asked Michelle.<p>

"He's still in meetings."

"Good." Stephanie said. "I'm going to go talk to Brian, wait here." Stephanie said and left the room.

Brian was up to his knees in wrapping and tissue paper. It was nighttime and he had finally opened all of the nice and nasty gifts. He was currently trying to clean up all of the paper but it seemed like the more he threw away, the more appeared out of thin air. Brian looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"One minute." Brian said as he threw all of the paper in a corner of the room. He fixed himself before answering the door. "Oh Stephanie, what a surprise." Brian said as Stephanie entered his room. Stephanie saw all of the wrapping paper and empty boxes.

"Did you enjoy the gifts?" Stephanie said and turned to look at Brian. Brian closed the door and walked over to Stephanie, near the bed.

"Yes, I did. They were all very nice." Brian answered. "Did his majesty get you anything?" Brian asked, rubbing it in.

"He bought me perfume, the same perfume he always gets me." Stephanie stepped closer to Brian. "And I'm tried of it. I'm tired of taking a backseat to you. You're nothing but a mere prostitute."

"Does this prostitute threaten you?" Brian asked nonchalantly and Stephanie's jaw clenched.

"I'm going to ask you nicely to step down and step aside. I want you to leave this palace and never come back. I'll even give you money to help you start out anew."

"I will not leave this palace until my King tells me I am no longer welcomed." Brian said, emphasizing king. "Until then, you will just have to deal with me."

Stephanie chuckled. "Fool, I will not deal. If you will not get down, I will make you get down."

"What are yo-." Brian gasped and looked down. He saw the silver handle of a knife protruding out of his stomach with Stephanie's small hand holding on to the handle. She had just stabbed him.

"You should have agreed to leave, now you have to die. I'm tired of playing second, call me a fool if you must but I'm done with being second best in a loveless marriage." Stephanie told Brian before pulling the knife out of Brian.

Brian put his hand over the wound as thick red blood gushed out of it. Brian fell back on the bed and Stephanie laughed. "I win." She said before leaving his room and rushing back to her room.

Brian looked at the ruby red blood on his hand. Maybe, Stephanie had won.

* * *

><p>Hunter walked swiftly down the hall to Brian's room. He had missed his baby so much while he was Ireland. He wished he could have taken Brian with him but the wasn't proper. Hunter sighed. He needed to get rid of Stephanie and fast. Hunter smiled; he couldn't wait to see Brian in that little thong he had gotten him. He was getting hard just thinking about it.<p>

Hunter put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "Bri- Oh My God Brian." Hunter yelled and ran over to his lover's side. Brian was bleeding profusely from his stomach. Hunter looked at the wound. It looked like he had been stabbed.

"Baby, Brian." Hunter shook him. Brian opened his eyes slightly.

"Hunner." Brian mumbled.

"Oh God." Hunter got off the bed and went to the door. "Help! Help!" Hunter yelled and a servant came running down the hall. "Get all of the physicians. Brian's been stabbed." The servant gasped, turned on his heels, and ran to get the physicians.

Hunter went back to Brian's side. "Brian, stay with me baby."

Brian groaned. Hunter took his jacket off and applied pressure with it on the wound. "Step-."

"Sshhh don't talk." Hunter said. "Save your energy."

"Stephanie." Brian struggled to get out said.

"Stephanie what?" Brian started to close his eyes but Hunter shook him. "No stay with, Stephanie what?"

"Stephanie." Brian started but the doctors came in.

"Your majesty, we're going to have to take Brian to the hospital wing." One of the doctors said and Hunter stepped back. The doctors put Brian on the cart and wheel him down to the medical wing. Hunter followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>Stephanie entered her room and went to her bathroom. She threw the knife in the sink and started to clean up. Michelle then came in the room.<p>

"Stephanie." She called out.

"I'm in the bathroom." Stephanie called out and hurriedly cleaned up everything and emerged from the bathroom. "Yes."

"Did you talk to Shannon?"

"Yes, I did." Stephanie said. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"OK, may I use the bathroom before you go to sleep?"

"Yeah go ahead." Stephanie said and pulled back the covers on her bed.

Michelle went into the bathroom and used it. When she was done, she washed her hands and saw red stuff in the sink. She thought nothing of it and washed it out of the sink. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands and was about to throw them away when she saw something sliver in the trashcan. She thought it was odd but Stephanie was odd so she just threw the paper away and walked out.

"Good night." She told Stephanie.

"Goodnight." Stephanie said and turned the light out. Stephanie smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep. She would have a wonderful rest.

Michelle was walking back to her room when she saw many other servants run pass her. She stopped one. "What's going on?"

"You haven't heard? Sir Brian has been stabbed." The servant said and ran in the other direction.

Michelle was stunned. The red sink, the knife. "Oh My God." Michelle said. She had to find the king.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, please stop pacing." Ric said and Hunter sat next to him.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm worried." Hunter said. "He can't die. Brian can't die yet." Hunter said and wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry, Brian was always fighter. He'll make it."

"I do-."

"Your majesty." Hunter looked up and saw Michelle. "May I have a private word?"

Hunter got up and lead Michelle out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know who stabbed Brian." Michelle said.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Stephanie. I saw red stuff in the sink and a knife I her trashcan."

"Stephanie." Hunter said. "Goddamn it. That's what Brian was trying to tell me." Hunter said. "Go back to your room and go to sleep. Don't tell Stephanie anything." Michelle nodded and left for her room.

Hunter went back into the room with Ric. "What was that about?"

"I think I know who stabbed Brian." Hunter said with confidence.

"Does that person's name begin with an S?" Ric asked.

Hunter didn't answer. He didn't have to. Ric knew and Hunter knew. Stephanie had to go.

"Mm." Brian groaned as he woke. He could the feel the pain and the burn in his stomach.

"Honey, don't move. You'll bust your staples." Hunter said and petted Brian's head.

"Ugh pain." Brian said and touched his stomach.

"I'll get the doctor." Hunter said but Brian grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I need to tell you what happen before I'm under the influence of pain meds."

"I already know…I have a plan."

"How? What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"Hunter." Stephanie said and ran up to Hunter. Hunter stood up and greeted her with a hug. "I just heard about Brian. Is he OK?"<p>

"He's still unconscious." Hunter said in a very sad voice. "He lost so much blood…they're not sure if he will wake up." Hunter said and Stephanie rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm here for you if you need me Hunter." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." Hunter said. "Now, I have to go handle some business. I'll talk to you later." Hunter said and left.

Stephanie turned around and walked back to her room. She didn't finish the job last night. She smirked. She would finish the job tonight.

The sun had traded places with moon and the blue sky was black with stars. Brian's recovery room was only illuminated with the light from the stars but that was enough light for Stephanie.

Stephanie slipped into the room. He walked up to the bed and sat on the bed next to Brian. She pulled back the sheets and moved his hair out of the way so she could get a clear view of his neck.

"I didn't get the job done last time." Stephanie said. "But I'll get it done tonight. Don't worry." Stephanie put the knife to Brian's neck. "This won't hurt a bit."

The light clicked on in the room and Stephanie gasped. "It'll hurt me." Hunter said.

"Hunner, I-." Hunter held up his hand. "I knew you were jealous but I didn't know you were like this."

"Hunter, I-." Hunter held up his hand. "There's no need to explain." Hunter waved his hand and the royal guards came in and grabbed Stephanie.

"You can't do this." Stephanie struggled as they drug her out of the room. "I'm the Queen."

"Only for a few more hours." Hunter said. "Once they book you, our marriage becomes null and void…as almost as if it never happened."

"I win."

Stephanie turned around and looked at Brian sitting up on the bed. Brian smiled and Stephanie screamed as they hauled her out of the room and out of the palace. She couldn't believe she lost.

Brian placed his hand over his wound as Hunter helped him lay back in the bed. "Ugh." Brian groaned.

Hunter chuckled. "Just lay back and relax. You don't have anything to worry about anyone. The wicked witch is gone."

"Haha- Ow." Brian started to laugh but it hurt his stomach. "I'll laugh at that later."

Hunter chuckled. "I wanna give you something."

"Hm." Hunter pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. "Hunter."

"I won't take no for an answer…I promised you, you'd be my queen."

Brian held out his left hand and Hunter put the five stone princess cut diamond engagement ring on his ring finger.

Brian looked down at his finger and smiled. He looked at Hunter and kissed him. He was marrying the King. His fairytale ending was coming true.

"You know, in six weeks when you're medically cleared, we're making an air."

Brian pushed Hunter. "Oh Hunter, you always have to ruin the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My new random couple. I really like this couple. I can really picture them in my mind**. **I can see them together when Triple H was in Evolution. I don't know why...I can just see Brian being his valet while he was evolution...probably because he wore a lot of suits then. I don't know...Oh an Undertaker is back...I swear when his music hit, I had a fangirl moment lol**

**THANKS 4 READING**

**YoominC16**


End file.
